


Soon.

by trophy_fish



Series: once, twice, three times a sniffle [4]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of Mickey - Freeform, Short, Sick Ian, bipolar, mentions of the gallagher family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophy_fish/pseuds/trophy_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finally admits to his illness and decides he'll do whatever it takes to get out of the psych ward and back to his family. A short, hopeful piece explaining Ian's mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the series!!

Prior maladies did little to prepare either of them for this. You’re sick the words kept running through Ian’s head as he walked down the white halls. He was sick, he couldn’t deny it or hide from it any longer. He was sick, and this time Mickey coudn’t be around to take care of him. Instead it was doctors, medications and therapists. All people lining up to study him, to tell him what was wrong and what he needed to do to fix it. Fixing it didn’t really seem possile from where he was standing. Was he really supposed to believe there was some sort of solution to him? To his mind? He’d seen this with Monica, not amount of medication ever truly made her sound.

Still, Ian was strong, and refused to be Monica, he knew he had to. He would do what the doctors say, tell them what they wanted to know, but he didn’t see this as a solution. But more so an obstacle. This wasn’t what he needed to do to get better, this is what he needed to do to get out. Knowing his family was waiting for him on the other side of all this, was the only thing that kept him walking. He would do what he had to, and he would see them again.

He could picture it now, everyone smiling, running to him each waiting anxiously for their turn to hug and to hold him, him doing the same. They all look so proud, and it hasn’t been that long either. Mickey kisses him, on the lips, then the cheek, then the forehead. They take him home and they never go back. But more importantly they’d never ever look at him they way they did today. He’d never forget the worry, in their eyes. But it was far from worry, they looked at him as if they had never met him, didn’t know who he was. He’d never felt so alienated, he decided now that he never would again. He would do what he had to, and he would see them again. Soon.


End file.
